


Three Potters

by Faith Wood (faithwood)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Harry/Harry/Draco. Using three Patented Daydream Charms at once was either the best or the worst idea Draco has ever had. Or: Auror Potter, Dark Lord Potter and Pirate Potter walk into Draco's bedroom. Who gets fucked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Potters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [TRANSLATION: Die drei Potters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117540) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh)



"This is highly irregular," Auror Potter said. He stood tall and muscular, dressed in a blood red uniform, which was much too tight around his chest and hips, and would surely not go well with the Ministry's idea of decency.

Dark Lord Potter's green eyes flashed red. "I shall make slaves of you all," he informed them, his black cloak billowing around him like smoke. Draco was certain he wore tight leather trousers beneath his robes. His skin was very pale and his lips twisted into a smirk.

Pirate Potter grinned. He wore a pair of thigh high boots, black thongs, and a white shirt, which was unbuttoned with its tails tied into a knot on his tanned, well-muscled stomach. Pirate Potter parted his shirt even further to reveal his perfect chest. "I have nipple rings," he bragged, then tugged on the little silver rings and moaned lustily.

Auror Potter narrowed his eyes at Pirate Potter. "I should arrest you."

"I shall kill _him_ first." Dark Lord Potter pointed at the Auror. "And I shall fuck him last." He eyed Pirate Potter. "He's too eager."

"Enough!" Draco snapped. "Not _you_ ," he added quickly when Pirate Potter stopped tugging on his nipple rings and moaning. "I liked that. That was fine." Pirate Potter preened and continued to fondle his nipples. "But the two of you..." Draco glared at the Auror and the Dark Lord. "We only have half an hour. So do something productive."

Dark Lord Potter moved so quickly Draco was sure he had Apparated. His body was suddenly pressed against Draco's back, arms wrapping around Draco's waist in a vice-like grip. "I shall make you scream," he whispered into Draco's ear. "I will take you dry and have you beg for mercy. I'll mark your skin with a paddle and have you choke on my cock."

"You'll do no such thing!" Auror Potter rushed forward and snatched Draco from Dark Lord Potter's grip. Which was fine by Draco. Auror Potter's body was hard and strong against his and he smelled rather nice. His voice was low and chilling, his gaze hot when he spoke. "I'll have you rot in Azkaban."

"God, you're _good_ ," Draco said, palms sliding against Auror Potter's muscular chest. 

Dark Lord Potter's body was hot behind him. "Very well, then. I shall prepare him properly and take him with care." He leaned closer, trapping Draco between their bodies, and growled, "I shall rip out your heart, Auror, and use your blood as lube."

"Ew," Draco said and then he was rudely pushed aside.

Auror Potter grabbed the front of Dark Lord Potter's robes, his eyes gleaming, his jaw tight. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Draco yelled. "It's not that I don't appreciate the sexual tension..." Because he truly did. Although dressed differently, Auror Potter and Dark Lord Potter were perfectly identical, with their green eyes and messy black hair, and were currently pressed against one another, breathing each other's air. "But you're channelling it in the wrong direction." Perhaps using three Patented Daydream Charms at once wasn't such a good idea.

Someone cleared his throat. Draco turned to stare at Pirate Potter, who has apparently misplaced his thongs. His cock, thick and heavy, jutted between his legs. He was still tugging on one of his nipple rings, but he slid the other hand down to his thighs, stroking his tanned skin suggestively. "Do you like my boots?" he asked.

Draco stared. "You're kind of a slut," he said.

Pirate Potter looked delighted. He reached up suddenly and ripped his shirt to shreds, then threw it away. "And very strong." He leered.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Well, then." He grabbed Pirate Potter's slim hips and pulled him flush against his body. 

Pirate Potter rubbed up against him, the roll of his hips quite impressive and his moans very, very loud. 

"Are you sure you're a pirate?" Draco asked, gripping Pirate Potter's perfect round arse. "Not a... er, porn star?"

"Aye," Pirate Potter moaned, grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and treated him to a heated, toe-curling kiss.

"I do _love_ the boots," Draco confessed once he could breathe again.

"I bet they're stolen," Auror Potter growled into Draco's ear. He was suddenly pressed against Draco from behind and, judging by the way something hard and hot was poking against Draco's buttocks, he was quite naked.

Draco pushed back against him, then forward against Pirate Potter. Auror Potter hummed low in pleasure; Pirate Potter all but mewled. Now _this_ was much better.

"So did you kill the Dark Lord, then?" Draco asked as Auror Potter nibbled on Draco's ear. Pirate Potter spread his legs and humped Draco's thigh, with his head thrown back, panting and moaning so loudly it was hard to hear anything else.

Draco did hear someone laugh, though. He looked sideways at Dark Lord Potter, who stood nearby, fully dressed, arms crossed on his chest, looking generally evil. 

"Hardly," Dark Lord Potter said. "I merely grew bored." His gaze raked down Draco's body, undressing him with his eyes. _Literally_. Draco's clothes melted away under his heated gaze and he was left naked, squished between two other Potters. He decided he rather liked Dark Lord Potter's ideas.

"Impressive," Draco said.

"Why, thank you," Pirate Potter said, misunderstanding, and moaned even louder. "Wait till you see how bendy I am."

Draco kissed him just to shut him up. It didn't really work. Pirate Potter bucked against him and moaned into his mouth.

"I'll be very gentle," Auror Potter whispered into Draco's ear and then the heat of his body against Draco's back disappeared. A second later, Draco felt warm palms parting his arse cheeks, and then a wet tongue pressed firmly against Draco's pucker.

Dark Lord Potter chuckled. "Isn't the Auror precious? He'll do everything by the book. If he skips a step, we should spank him."

Pirate Potter moaned again, apparently liking the idea. Or he just moaned because he could. 

"Is that all you can do, pirate?" Dark Lord Potter wondered. 

Pirate Potter pulled back, looking very affronted. "I have many talents," he said and promptly dropped down to his knees. He smiled up at Draco, licked his lips suggestively and then promptly swallowed Draco's cock with one smooth gulp. 

Draco's gasp put all of Pirate Potter's moans to shame. 

"Oh, how I love keeling men," Dark Lord Potter said.

Draco loved them, too. He was stuck in heaven; there was no doubt. Auror Potter was opening him up with his tongue and his fingers, his every movement breathtakingly perfect and aimed to please. Pirate Potter was working his cock, his throat clearly unfamiliar with the concept of gag reflex. He was staring up at Draco with lust-filled green eyes, moaning and humming around his mouthful. His hands were firm on Draco's hips, cheeks hollowing, red lips stretched thin around the girth and head bobbing in a steady rhythm. 

Draco's body clenched; he was almost _there_. Just one more...

Dark Lord Potter's fingers were suddenly in Pirate Potter's hair. He tugged him back and then up against him, arm wrapped firmly around Pirate Potter's slim waist.

"Hey!" Draco said, even more indignant when he realised that Auror Potter's tongue and fingers had disappeared, as well.

"You are so impatient," Dark Lord Potter told him, fingers tugging on Pirate Potter's nipple rings. Pirate Potter was not complaining. On the contrary, his head dropped back to Dark Lord Potter's shoulder, his hips moving in slow circles, rubbing his arse against Dark Lord Potter's front, his eyes closed and lips parted in a perfect _O_. He was, of course, moaning like a slut. "And _you_ ," Dark Lord Potter purred into Pirate Potter's ear, "you are outrageously pretty."

Pirate Potter opened his eyes and panted, "Yes, yes, _yes_."

Someone cleared his throat behind Draco, and he turned to look at Auror Potter. He was spread naked on the floor, cock heavy and perfect, body sweaty and hard, legs parted slightly, knees bent and a clear invitation burning in his green eyes.

"Don't stare at this depravity." Auror Potter gave Dark Lord Potter and Pirate Potter a disdainful glance. "Ride me, instead." He thrust his hips up to emphasize his point. 

Draco almost swooned. He was surprised he didn't come right then and there.

Although... Draco looked back at the other two Potters. It truly was a depraved sight. Two perfect Potter replicas, one dark and dangerous, the other wanton and shameless, naked except for his leather boots, rolling his hips, his thick cock trapped in Dark Lord's stroking hand. They were kissing with their mouths open; Draco could see their tongues sliding wetly against each other. 

"Draco," Auror Potter purred behind him. Draco looked back and saw him raise and roll his hips in perfect imitation of Pirate Potter. "Are you saying no to this?"

Draco swallowed. He planned on saying _yes_ to everything. He straddled Auror Potter's hips backwards, facing the enticing Potter-on-Potter action heating up a few feet away. He stopped Auror Potter's protests by sinking down on his cock with one firm downward thrust. 

"Fuck," Draco said, eyelashes fluttering closed at the feeling. 

"Yeah," Auror Potter agreed.

"God, _yes!_ " Pirate Potter hastily out-moaned them.

Dark Lord Potter licked his lips. "Come on, boy," he told Pirate Potter, "go sit on the blondie's cock."

Draco would have complained at being called _blondie_ , but Auror Potter chose that moment to thrust up, and words died in Draco's throat. Then Pirate Potter jumped forward gracefully, turned to give Draco a lovely view of his rounded buttocks, spread his legs wide and slipped down onto his knees, arse wriggling and hand guiding Draco's cock inside him. 

Draco struggled to breathe as Pirate Potter settled in and leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Auror Potter's raised thighs. The smooth skin of his back and his arse filled with Draco's cock were a beautiful sight to behold. 

"Filthy smuggler," Auror Potter said judgementally, but kept on thrusting, making Draco bounce. Pirate Potter rode Draco's cock with growing enthusiasm, his lustful cries of "Oh yes!" never-ending and shockingly convincing. 

"I love a slutty pirate," Dark Lord Potter said, stepping closer and yanking Draco's head back by his hair. He stood before him, blocking the view of Pirate Potter's impressive squirming abilities. Dark Lord Potter's feet were firmly planted on each side of their connected bodies and his mouth-watering, heavy cock dangled before Draco's eyes. "I shall make good use of your mouth," Dark Lord Potter said and pushed his cock past Draco's parted lips.

Pirate Potter's behaviour must have been contagious because Draco's resulting moan was downright embarrassing, and when the head of Dark Lord Potter's cock hit his throat and coarse pubic hair tickled his nose, he didn't even gag. 

It was all too much. Potter was around him, inside him, _everywhere_ , and Draco was so, so close.

"Draco!"

He felt his whole body tense.

"Draco!"

He moaned, gasped, choked on his mouthful.

"Draco! Where the hell are you?"

Draco opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed, painfully hard. Three open Patented Daydream Charms packages lay next to him and there was a glowing, buzzing mirror on his bedside table, shouting his name.

Grumbling, Draco picked up the mirror. 

Potter's reflection frowned at him. "You're not asleep already, are you?"

"I was wanking, you idiot. You have terrible sense of timing."

Potter grinned. "Well, don't wank too much. Save something for me. I'll be back in a few days."

"It's all for you," Draco assured him. 

Potter looked dubious. "You're not abusing those Patent Daydream Charms again, are you?"

"Of course not."

Potter sighed. "At least stay away from Dark Lord Potter. That's just _wrong_."

Draco grinned. "Yeah. You _would_ say that, wouldn't you?"

"You're beyond help," Potter concluded, shaking his head, but he smiled when he added, "See you soon."

Draco glanced at the mass of unopened packages on the floor beside his bed. Healer Potter, Hogwarts Student Potter, Quidditch Player Potter and — _Oh!_ — _Librarian_ Potter, and many, many others just waiting there to be used. 

"Very soon," Draco agreed. "Oh and, Harry?" he added, smiling fondly at Potter's exasperated expression. "I'm really glad you're so famous."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/277813.html) @ my LJ.


End file.
